Traces of Sanity
by Black Dragon Mistress
Summary: On a trip to Konoha Mental Hospital L meets a strange girl, Sakura Haruno. Soon enough the Kira case arises and he finds himself needing assistance. That's when things get weird... (A/N: I own nothing but the occasional OC and some of the plot -ish) -OOC-NESS-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally got this baby up! My computer's been acting spazzy on me and I've been having some real trouble getting on. This may sound weird, but this was inspired by a wonderful game, "Alice in Wonderland: Madness Returns" and that's the dress (the one from when she's still in the loony bin) I gave Sakura. I am now going to have to get a cover for this later, so it doesn't just have Mr. Anonymous on the front, but enjoy!**

* * *

L had visited Konoha Mental Institution for simple enough reasons. He felt a sort of obligation to check on Backup's state of mind occasionally, as he had once been one of his top successors- before he went inside that is. Watari, his ever-faithful assistant, stood by his side.

L, under the name Suzuki Hiroto, was a bit odd-looking, he could actually probably pass for one of the patients of the hospital. His pasty skin and black-encircled eyes gave the impression that he had neither slept nor went outside in a long time. His messy ink-black hair and large wrinkled white shirt, baggy jeans, and tattered worn sneakers suggests he didn't put much effort into his appearance. _Suzuki's_ blue-grey (almost black) dilated eyes watched everything with an analytic edge.

He couldn't say what peaked his interest about her. Sure, her neon pink hair color was a bit eye-catching and her choice of clothing was strange- but it _was _a loony bin for a reason. Maybe it was the calm, serene air of intelligence that seemed to exude from her in gentle waves. And instead of his feet taking him to the exit, as he had gained the information he wanted (no change, unfortunately), they took him to the small girl. Now standing in front of her (his shoulders stooping as if holding a great burden) he got a better look at her, and was surprised to see that in another time, she might have been beautiful. Long unbrushed pink hair that fell nearly all the way to her feet, which were bare. She was ghost-white due to lack of sunlight and jet-black circles (worse than even his) resided underneath large vibrant green eyes. Her slouched Form was covered in a dull black that fell to her feet limply with the long sleeves horizontally striped white and black. Its modest neckline curved down in a slight _V_. On top was a plain white apron that had a large pocket on one side. She had a sticky name tag that had "#2047" written in Sharpie.

She didn't seem to register his presence, instead continuing to stare at an ornate obsidian and light marble chess board. Sitting down on white's side he grasped a pawn (which had been made from milk quartz) with his index finger and thumb before moving it up a space. Partly to examine her reaction but also to test her observational skills.

A few seconds passed and just as he was beginning she wouldn't do anything a slender hand reached out to push a black piece (made from onyx) up.

A few turns later surprised him when she started a conversation, with a rather random topic. Her voice voice was soft, melodic, but slightly rough from neglect. "Out of the Seven Sins, which do you think you would go to Hell for?"

An odd question, but all things considered, he couldn't judge. L paused in his movements to think things over to find an answer that wouldn't be revealing anything about himself. "Gluttony," he looked at her, "How about you?"

_"Wrath."_ She finally blinked and tilted her head, "You gave a rather strange answer."

"I did?"

"Yes, I would've thought it would've been Pride,_ L_." She murmured the last word even softer.

His eyes widened even more as he slowly moved his head to stare at her, making sure not to make a scene. "What would have you believe that i am L?"

"BB told me about you. Plus your reaction reinforced the truth in my words, as you didn't deny anything. Do not worry, I won't tell anyone though- if I had someone to tell that is."

L leaned forward curiously, absently moving one of his pieces forward. "And why not? If you had anyone to tell that is."

"I have no right. Besides, it doesn't directly affect me," the girl looked down.

"I believe this is checkmate."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the 1st chapter and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm shocked at the positive response this story has gotten! And because of it, plus I'm in a slight r****ut with "Collision", this has become my top-priority until I get my other stories up, then that might change. Depends on the feedback I guess. I got some pretty awesome stuff for Christmas: a laptop (which I've been trying to get up and running), an absolutely awesome Kingdom Hearts shirt and necklace, along with the game (as I lost my 1st one), an art journal with pastels, paint, and colored pencils, and some other minor stuff. Anyway, Merry Belated Christmas to everyone and enjoy, and review, the newest chapter.**

* * *

L had always been a good multi-tasker. Not to say that he was always doing a bunch of things at once, as he had Watari to assist him, but every once in a while he put those talents to work. Like now he sat with two of his many laptops in front of him, one looking up the many webpages for Kira as a way to find leads, the other looking up "Patient #2047". The spiky-haired male couldn't help but be concerned with the fact that she had known exactly who he was and wondered if Backup was handing out that information to everyone in the institution. He wasn't inclined to believe that though, as there would be something off if that was the case. Firstly, the pinkette wouldn't have been the only one to show their knowledge. Secondly, it wasn't like Backup to do so. Perhaps they were close, friends maybe? After all, he had to trust her to impart any knowledge to her.

And no, her beating him in chess had nothing to do with his interest in her. But, he did have to wonder how one the mentally insane defeated him. Not even B had been able to do that- but then of course he had attempted a game on a much larger scale.

Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was sent to the mental institution for displaying excessively violence tendencies and sudden mood changes. Her anger seemed to give her an almost inhuman strength. Before being sent away, she had had a bright future. Perfect grades, perfect behavior, came from a perfect family. She had friends that cared about her, but had long since stopped visiting. Despite her Japanese heritage, all of her features were completely natural, strangely enough. The motive was unknown but she had gotten into a fight with some girls that quickly escalated, it was against two and only one came out alive, if in critical condition. While the information her file gave was what would've been satisfactory for anyone else L was irritated with how factual it was. It told nothing of the _why's _and _how's._

L wanted to sigh, knowing he had gotten off-track again. Turning to the computer on his left, he scanned over the information the screen showed him, which told him of criminals which had recently died of heart attacks according to the hospitals morgue. His mind went over every possibility for what could be the cause of the occurrences. While some of the victims had had a history of heart problems, there were way too many people who died to be a coincidence, even ruling those few out. He only briefly considered the possibility that some illness had contaminated food or water outlets, as there were too many factors contradicting that theory. For one, the deaths were spreading world-wide, so it was highly unlikely that that could happen. Secondly, these deaths were occurring within the criminal portion of the population only, and if a product was poisoned, the effects would extend outside of said portion. Which led him to his most likely theory, and the reason he was on these websites in the first place.

_Kira._

As impossible as it seemed, it looked to be the only plausible option. Somehow someone was making these criminals die through heart attacks without the use of toxins, or at least, no toxin that could be detected through autopsies. The detective had to think it was _"someone" _and not _"someones" _as with the deaths being spread world-wide, more people would be needed, and the more people the more mistakes- therefore lowering the rate of success. And this person certainly wasn't making any mistakes, yet. _'However,' _L thought, _'If he did make a mistake, it could either prove or disprove my theories, which would lead me one step closer to Kira's downfall. But I cannot wait for that, I must _make_ it happen.' _He had conflicting feelings on this case, part of him was frustrated at the lack of headway, while the other was thrilled by the challenge he was presented with.

The detective wasn't used to so much trouble, and was rarely in a position where he needed outside help. What he was used to was figuring things out in the first couple weeks at most, then sending in a squad to do the heavy lifting, so to speak. When he first took on the Kira case he had accepted the chance that he would need extra assistance, which is why he had contacted the Japanese police force in the first place.. But he was reluctant to make a big move without, he didn't like to think it, someone's second opinion. Watari was certainly intelligent, but not quite what he needed.

What he needed, was someone just as intelligent as him, unknown to the outside, not someone who let emotions get in the way.

There was one person who came to mind as he thought this, Sakura Haruno. She fit 2 out of those 3 points at the very least, maybe all of them, as she seemed to have her feelings in check pretty well. And while she helped him in the case, he would also be able to use that time to investigate her.

"Watari, I need you to make a call."

* * *

"Ah, Suzuki-san, I'm surprised to see you back so soon! It's only been a week," the receptionist's smile was almost painfully forced, not too comfortable with the reappearance of the odd man.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting to return so quickly, but something urgent has come up and I had to come back as soon as possible. This should not take long I assure you," the slouching man, now in a black suit much to his discomfort, said blandly.

"Oh, umm, alright! What do you need?" The woman tried not to sound too relieved and more professional.

"I apologize"- he didn't sound too sorry- "but that's classified. I have arranged an appointment with Miss Haruno, I believe."

Her brown eyes widened before she pushed her glasses up back up her nose and typed a few things into her computer. "Right, she's waiting in the Common Room 2 with her therapist."

"Thank you." He turned to his side and walked down the hallway to the common room.

It didn't take long once her got to his destination to spot her bright pink head. Beside her at the table was a pretty smiling woman with a black hair in a bob-cut and matching warm, friendly eyes. She wore a plastic nametag with the words "Shizune Yasashi" typed across in neat letters. As he walked towards them he noticed that the same chessboard sat in front of Sakura, who wore the same dress as before.

To the woman's credit she didn't show her surprise at his appearance outwardly and simply greeted him with a smile. "Hello, I assume that you're the one who wanted to meet with Sakura?" She stood up and bowed politely, "I'll admit, it came as a surprise. She hasn't had a visitor in years, so she may act a little odd."

"Understandable," L answered. "However, I must inform you that my intention is not to just visit Sakura-san. I would like to make some arrangements with you."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Her eyebrows scrunched up confusedly.

"You see, we need to take Sakura back with us for classified reasons."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It's a good thing I always write a "OOC-ness" warning, because while I try with some characters to keep their personalities, I usually don't succeed. But I tried my best to write L's way of thinking accurately. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
